Specimen 8
is a hostile enemy encountered in Spooky's House of Jump Scares, starting at Room 550. According to the CAT-DOS, it is a horrifying deer-like creature that was found in a test chamber after it was filled with unusually violent deer. It engulfs subjects and absorbs them into its torso. Proved extremely effective against violent subjects. "Your Consenting Mind", Specimen 8's theme with static. "Your Consenting Mind", without static. Appearance Specimen 8 resembles a deer with multiple antlers. Its skin is a dark tan color, and its eyes have no pupils along with a black sclera. It wears a black cloak to cover its body at first, but when near the player it will reveal its skeleton and internal organs, although the latter may be hard to see with the overlay when it is chasing the player. Gameplay Specimen 8 is encountered 8 rooms after room 550. The screen will be covered in static and Specimen 8 will begin to chase the player. Attempting to attack Specimen 8 with the axe will deal no damage. Specimen 8 will also say a number of demonic phrases while chasing the player. One of the phrases sounds like "You slayed my children." Since Specimen 8 means the Deer, this could be the reason it chases the player. However, it will chase the player regardless of whether or not the player slayed any deer in the previous rooms. This may be because Specimen 8 is referring to the human race in general when it says 'you', as deer are hunted for food around the world. Another phrase sounds like "Join us.", leading many people to believe that Specimen 8 wants the player to join the previous victims that were absorbed by it. It deals approximately 30 damage per hit. If Specimen 8 hits the player, the screen flashes different images, sometimes a picture of Specimen 8 himself. When Specimen 8 is chasing the player, a glitchy, static type overlay will appear. When the player is killed by Specimen 8, the screen shows text that says: "And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. They watch us, they invade us. And keep us happy, committing treason. To a King we didn't deserve. To a Son who waits weeping. That I knew, from knowledge gained while sleeping." Trivia * Specimen 8 closely resembles the mythical creature called the Wendigo, a mythical deer-like creature particularly associated with cannibalism. ** It also has a resemblance to the Church Grim (Kyrkogrim), a creature from Scandinavian folklore that was recently used in the point-and-click horror game Year Walk. *** It also slightly resembles The Beast from Over the Garden Wall. * The "absorption" may be a reference to a popular app/game called "Alpaca Evolution" * The text that appears on Specimen 8's death screen may contain a reference to Bambi, as it mentions committing treason on a King, and a weeping, perhaps mourning, son. * The visual disruptions are similar to the effects of SCP-895 **On a SCP-related note,it's appearance similiarly looks like SCP-1471-A Gallery Cat-dos4.png|Specimen 8's Cat-DOS entry Specimen 8 Attack.PNG|Specimen 8 with its cloak open Specimen 8 Death Screen..png|Specimen 8's death screen Specimen 8 Death Scene2.gif|Flashing Screen, appears after Specimen 8 kills the player Specimen 8 Attack Images.gif|Specimen 8 Attack Images Specimen 8 Open cloak (Game Files).png|Specimen 8 opening his cloak. Category:Enemies Category:Specimens